


Permission

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Lup is only there for like not even a paragraph, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Whoops I wrote another marriage proposal thing, the others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Taako decides to ask the Raven Queen a very important, very fucking nerve wracking question.





	Permission

Taako is not nervous; why would he be nervous- It wasn’t like he was about to go talk to the fucking Queen of Death herself or anything. What’s there to be nervous about? Especially when you’re dating her son, your sister and brother-in-law are liches and you’ve died 19 times yourself. Yep, no reason to be nervous about seeing her. 

Of course Taako knew none of those things were the cause of his nerves.

Lup actually bows when she steps through the rift to the Raven Queen’s Grand Hall. The walls were all rough grey stone with sculptures and paintings of birds, skulls and black roses lining them. Taako had kinda expected the place to be dreary, but it was well lit with something that must have been magic, since he didn’t see an obvious light source. The carpet was crimson and led to a silver and purple throne (engraved with, you guessed it, ravens) in which the Raven Queen sat.

The Raven Queen herself was a different sight entirely. She had to be at least fourteen feet tall, her skin light grey with black feathers protruding from her shoulders, elbows and neck. Her hair was black and shaved down. She wore an obsidian gown and her eyes showed no pupils, just inky black. 

She smiles upon seeing Lup and waves a hand for her to rise. “I see you’ve brought me a guest, dear, to what do I owe the pleasure of finally meeting you?” She asks, directing her gaze to Taako standing behind her. 

He swallows and waves, putting on his best front. “Hey there RQ, lovely to finally meet you. I’m Taako, ya know, from TV? You probably don’t get TV down here do you? We’ve gotta change that. I’m sure you know me anyway, who doesn’t?” He grins, shoving his nervousness away. 

She cocks her head in a bird like manner. “Lup, leave us please.” She says, moving her finger to create another rift for Lup to leave through. 

“Yeah yeah of course just, please go easy on him? He’s kinda an idiot sometimes but I do love him.” Lup says, patting Taako’s shoulder and whispering ‘Good luck’ before leaving. He hadn’t even told his sister why he wanted to talk to the Raven Queen, but she had went along with it regardless.

He bounces a bit on the balls of his feet, feeling antsy and anxious now, even more so without Lup with him. “You’re probably wondering what I’m doing here…” He starts but she cuts him off. 

“Well I assume there’s something you want to speak with me about, so please do so. There’s no need to be afraid of me dear, you no longer have a bounty on your head. Speak honestly.” 

“Well excuse me if a gigantic bird lady who is the Queen of Death and my boyfriends mom is a liiiittle intimidating!” He huffs defensively. “I uh, I wanted to talk to you about Kravitz.” 

She straightens a little. “He’s not hurt is he?” 

“No! Nononono.” Taako rushes. “He’s fine, better than fine! He’s good, don’t worry. I left him with pancakes for when he wakes up. My world famous pancakes.” 

She nods and relaxes again, seeming pleased. “I didn’t know he slept, considering it’s unnecessary.” 

Taako blushes a little and coughs to hide his embarrassment, thinking of the night prior he’d spent with his boyfriend. “We’re getting off topic here. I mean I’m the king of evasion but this is kinda important.”

She simply raises one elegant eyebrow. 

Taako takes a deep breath, steeling himself. “I want to marry Kravitz.” He says quickly. “I uh, don’t even know if that’s a thing reapers can do. But you’re the closet thing he has to a parent so I wanted to ask you, make it formal and official and all that jazz.” He waves a hand dismissively, trying to ignore the fact his heart feels ready to break out of his chest.

The Raven Queen stands and disappears into black feathers, reappearing before Taako in a smaller form, but still a head or so taller than him. She has a scythe in her hand that she leans on slightly. She examines him head to toe, making him gulp audibly. “What makes you think you should marry him?” 

Somehow he knew that question was coming. “Well, I mean fuck, I shouldn’t honestly.” He says, taking a step back. “I’m the worst, like you’ve known me for two minutes and probably already see that. I’m arrogant and rude, kind of an asshole, the only thing I’m good at is cooking and magic, sometimes.” He realizes he’s rambling but keeps going. “I don’t know what Kravitz could possibly see in me, why he’s stuck around for so long, I mean he’s Death, I’m sure he could wait a century or two and find someone more interesting than me. He’s so fucking sweet. He cleans up after I cook, he makes my bed even though I tell him it’s a stupid chore. He’s carried me whenever I complain I’m tired. He looks at me with this dumb love-struck dork look on his face.” He stops, looking for the Raven Queen’s reaction. 

She doesn’t have one, simply staring into his soul.

“He makes me happy.” Taako admits finally. “I want to make him feel as loved and as happy as he makes me and I want to try for the rest of my existence. Marriage is a big deal, especially if you’re someone like me who hates commitment.” 

“So you’re doing this to... what? Prove something to yourself or to him?” She questions. 

“No! That’s not it.” He gives a frustrated huff. “I’m doing this because I love him dammit! Is that what you wanted to hear? I don’t tell him nearly as often as I should, I’m not good at emotions and shit. Just go ahead and tell me no so I can leave and move on for fucks sake.” He realizes he’s swearing in front of a Goddess but he can’t bring himself to care. 

She keeps staring at him for a long time, then smiles, then laughs, leaving Taako feeling very confused.  
“Taako, you are aware part of my job is to judge souls, right? When they’re brought in, I get to see their intentions, whether they are truly good or not. When you speak of Kravitz, your soul is one of the kindest and most genuine I’ve ever seen. I can feel the fondness and love you hold for him, it’s on display for me. Still, your honesty with your words is appreciated.” She hesitates for a moment. “If you wish to marry him I have no objections. His soul lights up the same way whenever he speaks of you.” 

The relief Taako feels can’t really be explained in words, but his knees suddenly feel like jelly. He’s about to thank her and make a grand exit when he hears a tear in reality. He looks to his right and sees Kravitz, fully dressed in his reaper ensamble and with his scythe in hand. His expression hardens when he sees the scene before him. “Lup is a terrible liar.” Is the only explanation he offers as he walks over to them. “Excuse me for interrupting, my Queen.” He doesn’t bow like Lup did. 

“It’s quite alright, is everything well?” She asks. 

“I was about to ask you that.” He places himself between the Raven Queen and Taako. “I thought that bounty on him had been cleared quite some time ago.” He says. 

“It has been.” 

“Then may I ask what’s going on here?” He looks tense. “Because with all due respect my Queen, I will not let anything happen to Taako. If he has done something I will do my best to correct it, but I will not let you take him.” His voice is hard and final. 

Taako feels his heart somersault in his chest as he grabs Kravitz’s arm. He had to stop him before he said something he’d regret, but the fact he would stand up for him against a Goddess made him happier than it probably should’ve. “Babe, that’s not what's going on here, I was getting your bird moms permission to marry you.” He says with a grin. 

“Let me handle this- Wait, what?” He fully turns to Taako, his eyes wide. His hands around his scythe tighten a little.

His ears flatten against his head, nervousness bubbling in his stomach again. This isn’t really how he intended things to go. “Well I can’t really ask your actual parents now can I? You seem like an old fashioned dude I figured I should get your moms permission.” 

The Raven Queen’s laugh is like a birds song behind Kravitz as he blinks. Once, twice, he looks a bit like an owl, which Taako would find adorable if he weren’t genuinely terrified of what he was thinking right then. “You want to marry me.” He doesn’t say it as a question, but as a statement. 

Taako nods, a little hesitant. 

“You, Taako, want to marry me, the literal embodiment of Death, the Grim Reaper.” He clarifies. 

Taako laughs nervously. “Uh, yeah, that’s what I said.” 

Kravitz turns back to the Raven Queen, who simply nods. “He and I were discussing it before you came in. I have no intentions to harm him, I know how important he is to you.” She goes closer to him and he shrinks a bit. “It’s quite sweet how much you care for him, but Kravitz, sweetheart, don’t do that again. It’s never a good idea to challenge me.” She doesn’t sound threatening but comes off intimidating regardless. 

He takes a step back and bows. “Of course My Queen, I deeply apologize.” When he stands he glances at Taako and asks, “May we discuss this elsewhere?” 

Taako expertly makes it seem like he doesn’t want to vomit from nerves, smiling casually. “Sure my dude, just open up a portal thingy and we can be outta here.” Despite his lazy tone his ears betray him, staying flat as a giveaway for how he’s feeling. 

Kravitz nods at the Raven Queen and opens a rift, taking Taako’s hand before they both step through into Taako’s bedroom.

There’s a heavy silence that hangs between them, Kravitz looking deep in thought as he wills his scythe away and stares at the wall.

“Hey Krav? Buddy? Gotta be honest, not digging the silence, I’d rather you flat out tell me no.” Taako admits, trying to feign nonchalance. It isn’t working.

Kravitz looks at him incredulously. “Are you really worried I’ll say no? Taako I, I love you more than life and death itself. You mean more to me than you could ever possibly imagine. My wanting to say yes isn’t a factor here.” 

“But…?” 

“But I… Well I’m death! If you become a reaper at your life's end then you’d be married to me forever. We don’t age or die. Are you sure you want that?” He asks quietly. “I know you’re not one to settle, I don’t want you to marry me and regret it.” 

Taako relaxes, feeling like a weight has lifted from him. He’s so relieved in fact he starts laughing, his ears perking back up. Kravitz looks a bit embarrassed. “Kravitz you fucking sap.” Taako grabs him by his tie and pulls him in for a kiss. “Always considering me and shit.” He mutters once they’ve pulled apart. 

He smiles a little, hands falling on Taako’s waist as they look at each other. 

“Forever is an awfully long time, and if I have to be stuck with someone I’d really like it to be you. In fact I’d feel bad if you said yes because you’d have to deal with me for eternity.” It’s as close to sincere as he can manage at the moment. “So yeah, marry me, if you wanna.” 

Kravitz’s smile grows wider and he kisses Taako again, deeper this time, dipping him a bit and leaving the elf breathless. “Nothing would make me happier than being by your side for the rest of my unlife. If you’ll have me.”

Taako snorts, his ears turning pink with a blush. “I’m the one that proposed! Of course I’ll have you.”

He pauses, pulling Taako back up so he’s standing. “Say, since you asked the Raven Queen’s permission, shouldn’t I ask Lup? She is your sister after all. Or perhaps Merle, he seems to be a father figure of your little group.” 

He groans loudly. “Don’t you dare ask that plant loving dingus!” 

“I actually think I should ask all of them shouldn’t I? And Angus of course. They’re your family, I have to earn their approval, it’s only fair.” At first he might have been joking, but he seems serious now. 

Taako makes a face not unlike disgust. “I mean, I _guess _.” He stretches out the word. “But you’ve already earned my approval and that’s by far the most important one, so if any of those chucklefucks dare to say no I’m gonna burn a fucking spell slot on them.”__

____

____

Kravitz chuckles, lightly caressing Taako’s face. “If any of them say no then I’ll just have to work harder to prove I’m worthy of you, though I know I never truly will be. No one is good enough for Taako, you know, from TV?” 

He laughs obnoxiously loud, because hearing it from someone else’s mouth makes it funnier somehow. “Well, if it makes you feel better, you’re the most worthy of anyone I’ve ever met.” He coos. 

And it was the truth. As Kravitz smiles back at him he knows he’s never felt something like this. The way he loves Kravitz is indescribable, the fact he knows he’ll never love anyone the way he loves this dork is both extremely terrifying and a comfort. He wants to hit himself for going heart eyes but he can’t help how he feels. 

“I love you.” He says. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, they’ve both said it before for years now. Still his words echo in his ears, it sounds so sure, no hesitation. 

Kravitz just keeps gazing at him, and Taako can swear he sees an entire galaxy in his eyes. 

“I love you too.” 

In that moment, two souls shine a little bit brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
